


The Last of the Dragons

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: He is young when they say goodbye, a summer snow dampening the logs and bodies as his dragon sets his parents ablaze.





	The Last of the Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, originally posted in 2016. Slight edits.

 

 

He is young when they say goodbye, a summer snow dampening the logs and bodies as his dragon sets his parents ablaze. Flames flicker from the dragon’s mouth to engulf them, his mother’s hand tucked into his father’s. Gold and white, a swatch of bright colors against the too-blue sky, the creature is Brandon’s to care for now, because all the other dragonborn are gone.  Only this lone boy-man, heir to seven kingdoms, who must watch over everyone in Westeros now.

His mother went first, and although no one would admit the truth, everyone knew Jon Snow would follow soon thereafter. Only three days later, the old man died, fading quietly in his sleep. Brandon found his body, cold and lifeless in the great, empty bed once shared with Sansa Stark.

The smallfolk of the winter town told stories about how Jon gained his second life through Sansa. When she left, they claimed, Jon’s life force left, too. But Brandon knows otherwise- his father’s heart broke as he held his dying wife’s hand, not in half but into slivered shards scattered on the white wind in the short hours after. Jon left her body to stand on the battlements and stare at the bright white moon and field of stars beyond. He stayed there a whole night long and through half the morning. The next night, he died.

The boy-man is seven-and-ten, the same age as his father when he destroyed the Others in the War for the Dawn. Yet he has not seen as much as Jon did at that age because the Dragon Queen and the Winter King insisted on protecting him to keep peace on the fractured continent. His safety was paramount for unity between their kingdoms because Brandon, as Jon and Sansa’s only child and Daenerys’s only nephew, was heir to all of them.

 _My sweet summer child_ , Sansa had whispered so often, carding her fingers through his soft white hair. Brandon is all his father’s family, Targaryen silver-white hair and Stark grey eyes, with slender shoulders and a voice his mother swears could bring even the monsters beyond the old Wall to peace. 

Mother would tell stories of before the war, and the happiest ones were his favorite: of Arya Stark, hero of Winterfell, slaying the Night King; a young bear killing an undead giant; the Young Wolf, restless and fierce at war.

And in the end, she told one more story, how she grew to love the man who was his father. As Sansa died, she whispered for only Brandon to hear, _Take care of your father, and be happy yourself._

He had failed in one regard; the flames that cover both of his parents bodies are a testament to that. Jon Snow loved Sansa Stark with the strength of a thousand dragonfires, and no one would ever love anyone that fiercely again. Brandon knew it in the looks Jon gave when he thought no one else could see, the way he sought his wife’s counsel above all others, and in the way his father died without her at his side.

Brandon will leave for Riverrun when all of this is through, to rule Westeros from the seat of his mother’s family as his great-aunt Queen Daenerys had. Even now, sixteen years on, King’s Landing is a smoking ruin of crumbled towers and wildfire remnants from Mad Queen Cersei’s last stand against the dragons and the wolves.

 _Brandon of House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, the First Men, the Free Folk, and the Dothraki, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Protector of the Realm_.

It is a strange title, long and pompous, unlike the Northern title his father carried. 

 _King in the North_.

The Targaryens reached an accord when his aunt invaded- she would rule the South and Jon the North, and the Kingdoms would be united in the heirs of both. Yet the Dragon Queen died in the fight for the world, saving it with all the goodness in her heart and the lives of her three dragons. Her final stand and sacrifice saved them, after years of darkest Night, but it left the world unsteady and difficult to rebuild.

Now, Brandon has no cousins or Targaryen bride, only his parents and the flames, a kingdom and a crown for the last dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up at [tumblr](https://www.jonsainthenorth.tumblr.com) for more ASOIAF speculation and Jonsa fun.


End file.
